Amaranthea
Info 'Main name' Amaranthea 'Alternate handles/nicknames' Purianite, Amarin 'Birthday' December 7 'Starsign' Sagittarius 'Bloodtype' A, I think 'Birthplace' Worcester, Massachusetts Questionnaire 'Q1: Why you decided to join Hotglue' Loy/a/lty died in CosmicBreak, and I felt my interests as a Touhou fag fit more into /jp/ than /a/, even though I love anime as well. 'Q2: The turning point for you as a Hotglue member, be it a game or otherwise' Winning the first official service Clan Tournament in CosmicBreak. I only came in last place because I was being too careful. 'Q3: Hotglue-wise, what has been the most fun thing over the past year' That win in the clan tournament. It felt so good. 'Q4: Motto' Uguu~ 'Q5: Favourite musical genres, musicians' Hanazawa Kana, Yuzuki, ClariS, azusa, Groove Coverage, Nightwish, Otsuka Ai, Mitsuyoshi Takenobu, Yellow Magic Orchestra 'Q6: Favourite movies/shows (anime, drama etc)' Angel Beats!, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steins;Gate, Mashiro-Iro Symphony, Seitokai no Ichizon, Amagami SS 'Q7: Favourite 'types' (historical figures & anime characters are OK' Hanazawa Kana (and some of her characters), Wakamoto Norio, Gandhi, Lil B the Based God, Thunderf00t 'Q8: When did you last laugh' It was sometime today. 'Q9: So, what is your (max 3) defining fetish(es)' Only three? I thought we'd be going down the entire list. My 3 most defining? Hmmm... -Angel wings -Gothic lolitas -My unique and undoubtedly most defining fetish... do I have to tell? Ah well, you couldn't possibly guess it, so here: When I touch myself, I always wear a name tag (the self-adhesive kind, anything else just won't work) with the name of a favorite female character (usually from anime, Touhou, or anything of the like) written on it. This fetish is the only reason my handwriting is any good, as well as the only reason I learned calligraphy. I've always hated wearing name tags (whether it was the first day of school, a social event, or something else), because it felt embarrassing. Somehow, my fetish stemmed from this as well, and I can honestly say that I enjoy it. The purpose is simple: to increase my arousal (You'd be surprised how effective it is for me), as well as show affection for whoever's name is on it. This is why I almost always wear them to sleep (while holding my pillow as if it were the corresponding character, like any forever alone with a dakimakura would, except I don't have any pillow covers like that). I may also do this when I'm watching anime, usually for a favorite character from the show, or the female character on which the show is currently focused (if I like the character and her name). Fun fact: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/4083095/CeciliaFlagSkin.png The handwriting on my Cecilia Alcott flags in CosmicBreak comes from one of these name tags. More examples (around 2 MB each, at my camera's resolution), because you probably love my handwriting now. Prepare your nutbladders. Some for mai waifu: I love her ;_; Moonrunes, worn to sleep on Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day, before sleep, also to be worn in future years One night, when I felt really aroused, I made six of them for her. Other characters: http://i.imgur.com/zCL9I.jpg For my favorite Touhou. http://i.imgur.com/5vFil.jpg For another Touhou we all know and love, and this somehow came out clearer than all my other photos. http://i.imgur.com/Mj79C.jpg For Angelina Nanatsu Sewell from Mashiro-Iro Symphony, my favorite anime of fall 2011. Waiting warmly for the visual novel to get translated so I can play maid route. http://i.imgur.com/5yjkE.jpg For Kawamura Reo, from Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo. Yes, I added "-chan" to the end of her given name. I don't normally do things like that, but all that unused space on the bottom with her short name wouldn't have looked too good. I also did this for Nanasaki Ai from Amagami. EDIT, 2/3/2015: Here, have some more! http://i.imgur.com/P85X7kV.jpg - for Kurumi from Date A Live http://i.imgur.com/jCsff7S.jpg - for Mitsuru from Persona 3 http://i.imgur.com/vtt9szn.jpg - for Tsukiko from Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko http://i.imgur.com/0I5fx9A.jpg - for Tatenashi from Infinite Stratos season 2 http://i.imgur.com/keG0FX2.jpg - for Kobato from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, when I celebrated her birthday http://i.imgur.com/9oC1mth.jpg - another one for my waifu~ http://i.imgur.com/FHQm9CV.jpg - for Chihaya from The iDOLM@STER, on the Happy Birthday design I made in Photoshop and ordered custom prints of http://i.imgur.com/lUZQcOl.jpg - for Yuu and Haruka from Sakura Trick, on the design I made to wear while watching the show. The text up top is from the first line of the OP theme's chorus, and I thought it'd make the design a bit sexier. http://i.imgur.com/UoqURD3.jpg - for my waifu on Memorial Day, on a design full of LIBERTY http://i.imgur.com/dMPwiBQ.jpg - for Kotori from Date A Live, on her birthday http://i.imgur.com/r1EI9Yi.jpg - for Yukiko from Persona 4, when I maxed her social link as a lover (in retrospect, I could've used a more special design for that, but I do love how neat this one came out) http://i.imgur.com/1Psu3eb.jpg - a design I made not too long ago, as an improved and more general-use version of my Sakura Trick-inspired design http://i.imgur.com/Lu3Owcg.jpg - for Ellen Baker, the internet's new favorite English teacher (added 4/10/2016) 'Q10 Where would you like to go now' One of the seiyuus who inspired this questionnaire said she wanted to go to the 2D world. I think I'd want to go there too. 'Q11 My boom' If I'm doing this correctly, then it would be Sega arcade machines/hardware, especially Model 2, Model 3, Naomi, Chihiro, and Lindbergh machines. 'Q12 What's your charm point' I'm not a gaiafag. I also make music and I would say I'm not too bad at it. 'Q13 Someone you admire' Hanazawa Kana. She's the best seiyuu ever. 'Q14 A book/manga/VN that left a deep impression on you' I'll get back to you on this one. I wish I could include anime in this... in which case it would be Kowarekake no Orgel. The manga is different from it and is incomplete. 'Q15 What are your future plans, any messages you have' I want to get better at programming so I can make better moe games for all of you and roll in a little bit of dosh. /me pets Amaranthea /me pets TplusK Category:Members